


I'll Make This Feel Like Home

by lamonnaie



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Basically all the moving in activities, Canon Divergence, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Moving In Together, They're both pretty nervous, Unpacking, assembling furniture, nervous sykkuno, the actual fic is sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamonnaie/pseuds/lamonnaie
Summary: The OfflineTV members were moving into the new house in the coming weeks, so he was also expected to leave sometime during then. The only problem was that Sykkuno had absolutely no idea where exactly he’d be going.Or what takes place on the day Corpse and Sykkuno move in together, and all the little moments leading up to it.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 508
Collections: Corpsekkuno Fic Exchange: Holidays 2020 edition!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [momoismywifu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/momoismywifu/gifts).



> From one Mars to another - I hope you enjoy!!!  
> Have a lovely holiday <33  
> And thank you to Pinkie2054 for betaing :D
> 
> Title from "Home" by One Direction.

It was inevitable - they’d been talking about it for a couple of months already as the end of the lease came closer and closer. OTV had a thing going: they’d switch up houses every year - rent was easier that way and having a little variety helped them all a lot. That was how they’d sometimes have some out-of-OTV members in the house as well, namely Sykkuno. Despite the speculation riddling their online fanbase, it was never going to be a long-term agreement, and everyone involved was well aware of it.

That’s how the first conversation began. Sykkuno and Corpse were cuddled together in Sykkuno’s room, the two of them savouring the time they had together. Even if the three hours distance between them wasn’t all that much, both of them had busy schedules so downtime like this was something they craved.

They lay intertwined around one another, Sykkuno slowly running one hand through Corpse’s curls as the other man ran a hand up and down Sykkuno’s arm. Corpse’s mask had been discarded at the door to his bedroom. Although he really loved the OTV group, Sykkuno was one of the few amongst his newer friends that he trusted with everything.

But hey, that was probably because they were a bit more than just friends.

Laying there with eachother, the conversation had come up naturally, more as a throwaway than anything else.

“So, I’m gonna move out of the OTV house soon,” Sykkuno had said, his free hand raising up slightly to trace imaginary patterns in the air.

Corpse hummed at the statement, signalling him to go on.

“Wanna move in together?”

Sykkuno had initially said it as a joke, it just being a passing thought with the two of them there. He knew first-hand just how long it took for Corpse to open up to people, and he didn’t want to abuse that privilege in any way. Corpse’s privacy and comfort came first and foremost above anything else.

“Hmm, that could be fun,” Corpse replied a second later, humouring the thought.

Grins graced both of their faces as the moment passed and the conversation moved on. That had been that, there wasn’t much more to it.

\---------------------

A couple months later, the idea had come up again. This time, Sykkuno had a more concrete grasp of the when’s and the what’s and the if’s of the situation. The OfflineTV members were moving into the new house in the coming weeks, so he was also expected to leave sometime during then. The only problem was that Sykkuno had absolutely no idea where exactly he’d be going. Of course, he could move back in with his family, he really wouldn’t mind that, but he just felt that the entire situation would be a bit backwards. He’d feel bad still living with his parents when he had all the resources to move out of home. Despite his cloudy living arrangements for the near future, one thing he knew for sure was that he didn’t want to live alone.

This time around, it was Corpse who brought it up.

“You’re moving out next week,” he said. The two were in Sykkuno’s room, tidying away the loose items strewn about so that it’d be easier when he’d inevitably have to pack everything up.

“Uh huh,” Sykkuno replied as he moved the growing pile of cat ears he’d been gifted from his desk to a box slowly filling up with assorted knick-knacks.

“Do you know where you’re going?”

“Not really.”

At that, Corpse stopped from here he was gathering random junk from under Sykkuno’s bed. At the sudden pause, Sykkuno looked up from his own task, giving Corpse an inquisitive look in the process.

“What would you think about actually moving in together?”

Sykkuno paused his tidying at Corpse’s proposition. It wasn’t the first time one of them had brought it up, but previously it had been more jokingly than anything else. But now, Sykkuno could tell that Corpse was serious about it, prompting him to think properly about it too.

All things considered, it was a logical next step. They’d only really known eachother for a couple of months, so some might say they were moving too fast, but the pair knew what was right for them. The way they’d so easily fitted into each other’s lives in such a short amount of time, like two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle, was more than enough to prove the way they were attuned to one another.

But  _ actually _ moving in together? Anyone else and Sykkuno would have been scared out of his wits at even a mere mention of the idea, but with Corpse, he realised that he wouldn’t really mind. In fact, it was quite the opposite: he’d  _ love _ to live with him, so that’s exactly how he responded.

“I think that’d be really nice,” he finally replied with a smile.

\---------------------

That’s what brought them to where they were now – a week later, and the two of them were hauling the final few boxes into their brand new,  _ shared _ apartment.

After Corpse had brought it up, the pair had abandoned their cleaning efforts for a bit and instead sat down to have a proper conversation. They’d each laid out what they wanted, what they were comfortable with, and just discussed how exactly they’d go about it. Sykkuno had come out of that conversation feeling more content with the whole moving situation than he had in weeks.

Yet now that they were finally actually doing it, Sykkuno couldn’t help but feel a little nervous about it all. Of course he didn’t regret the decision, moving in with Corpse was like a literal dream come true, but that didn’t stop the jitters building up within him.

He wasn’t nervous about living with someone, he’d been living with a whole group of people for the last couple of months. It was the fact that he’d be living with the man he loved, sharing the same space, just existing together. And hey, he knew that he was out of practice with that kind of intimacy, and that in itself heightened his anxiety, but the fact that he’d be doing all this with Corpse? That’s what made his breath unsteady and his heart beat a little faster.

Corpse, despite his completely different living experience prior to moving in, was in a similar situation himself. He’d been living on his own for more than half a decade now, after he’d hurried himself out of his childhood home as soon as he could. People, those who hadn’t made the effort to really get to know him, would ask “ _ doesn’t it get lonely?” _

What they didn’t understand was that he craved being alone. Yet somehow over the past few months, alone had formed a new meaning for him – it meant  _ alone with Sykkuno. _ So now that they were actually moving in together, he couldn’t help the emotions buzzing around within him, equal parts excitement and restlessness.

“A-All done!” Sykkuno exclaimed as he grabbed the final box from the back of the van. Corpse gave him a warm smile in lieu of a reply, gently grazing his upper arm in a show of affection as he went over to the back of the vehicle to close it. Anyone else and they’d have missed his smile altogether, but the mask obscuring the majority of Corpse’s face had long ceased to be a hindrance to the two of them. Sykkuno could read him like an open book, the crinkle by his visible eye more than enough for him to recognise that he was smiling.

Despite his actions, Corpse hadn’t overlooked the obvious stutter in Sykkuno’s words. Was he nervous as well? Corpse knew first-hand of Sykkuno’s tendency to overthink everything, and so far, it seemed like that was exactly what he was doing.

The two of them moved in sync back to their new apartment, hopefully for the last time that day. All that hauling around had tired them both out. He looked over and caught Sykkuno placed his box down in one of the few empty spaces on their living room floor. Corpse again noticed an absent look in his eyes, one that had been plaguing Sykkuno for the past few hours.

“Sykkuno,” he called out. He moved towards the other man.

Corpse’s voice seemed to break Sykkuno out of his trance. “Uh, yeah?”

“You alright?” Corpse had situated himself behind Sykkuno. Gently, he reached out, wrapping his arms around the older man’s torso. Sykkuno seemingly melted into the contact, letting out a deep breath in the process.

“Yeah I’m fine Corpse. Just a bit overwhelmed and nervous about this whole thing,” Sykkuno replied, finally voicing his anxieties. And  _ yeah _ , Corpse could relate on that front, but above all, he knew that this was going to be a change for the better.

Sykkuno, in all his nerve-ridden glory, shared a similar sentiment.

“But I’m also super excited about it,” he continued.

Corpse hummed, tightening his grip on Sykkuno in response. The two stood there swaying for a moment, just taking in the fact that they were really  _ there: _ in their own home, with eachother.

Corpse ducked his head down, resting it on Sykkuno’s shoulder. “I love you,” he whispered.

Sykkuno grinned to himself at the proclamation. He twisted slightly to the left, with that being all he need to do before Corpse got the message. They met halfway, both leaning in with giddy smiles on their faces.

Their first kiss in their new home – god, so much was happening that afternoon. Their lips moved together smoothly, fitting together like they were meant to be. Sure, they’d kissed thousands of times before, but this moment made the experience seem brand new. The warmth the new place,  _ their  _ new place, brought had Sykkuno wanting to bask in the moment for as long as possible.

“I love you too,” he whispered back, leaning his forehead against Corpse’s.

He closed his eyes, and Corpse did the same. The last rays of sunlight filtered in through the open blinds, showering the room in a golden glow. Sykkuno and Corpse stood in the centre, surrounded by a maze of boxes and bags, but the happiest either had been in a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

It hadn’t even been that long, two or three hours at most, but unpacking was really beginning to take its toll on Sykkuno and Corpse. Simply hauling all the boxes from their houses to the apartment was already an effort. The pair had been left exhausted, with the extra exertion over setting everything up only making it worse.

Sykkuno put the last of his mugs into a cupboard, before closing it with a resounding  _ thwack _ and chucking the cardboard box down.

“Cooorpse,” he groaned, “I think that’s enough work for today.”

Corpse glanced at Sykkuno, gratefulness lacing his features.

“I absolutely think so too,” he replied, hauling himself up from where he was attempting to assemble their new coffee table. It was a lost cause. “Let’s get some food.”

He dragged himself over to their kitchen counter, muscles aching from sitting down for so long.

“Let’s order sushi,” he suggested, already reaching for his phone.

Sykkuno took the opportunity to come up behind him, gently reaching around to hug the younger man. Corpse leaned back, his body thanking him for this little bit of refuge after the pure  _ torture _ that he’d deemed furniture construction.

Yet it seemed that Sykkuno had ulterior motives. Slowly, he ran his hand down Corpse’s arm, reaching where he was loosely grasping his phone. With all the power of a wheedling thief, he coaxed the device out of Corpse’s hand.

“Sykunnooo.” It was Corpse’s turn to groan out. He quickly turned around in Sykkuno’s arms, leaving the pair standing face to face, only inches apart.

Sykkuno just gave him a meek smile and shrug in return.

“It’s our first night here Corpse, we can’t just eat takeaway,” he exclaimed.

“We can’t?”

“No! We can’t. You know what we need to do?”

“What?”

“We need to make our first homecooked meal! Properly christen the apartment and everything, you know.”

Corpse couldn’t help but giggle at Sykkuno’s choice of words.

“I’ve got some better ways we can christen the apartment, if you want to so much,” Corpse replied with a cheeky grin. In lieu of a response, Sykkuno just raised an eyebrow, trying his best to stifle a giggle. He failed miserably, much to the delight of Corpse. He’d never get sick of hearing Sykkuno laugh.

Corpse wasn’t done just yet. “I’m serious Sy! It’s our first night in our new place, we’re at the prime of our lives, surely we need to consummate it.”

“We just moved in together Corpse, we didn’t get married,” Sykkuno laughed out. But Corpse’s words hadn’t fallen completely upon deaf ears. Sykkuno reached forward, placing his hand on Corpse’s cheek while the other rested upon his shirt. He stalled for a moment, the two standing there face-to-face, breathing together in sync.

Corpse’s eyes trailed from Sykkuno’s eyes down to his lips and back, his breath quickening at the potential of what was to come. Sykkuno easily picked up on it, but he remained still.

_ What a tease, _ Corpse thought. He decided to take things into his own hands.

He leaned forward, bringing his own hands up to cup Sykkuno’s face. With a final gaze into Sykkuno’s widened eyes, he smashed their lips together, closing the offensive distance between them.

It starts out slow, the two moving their lips in unison. Soon enough, the franticness of the moment bleeds into the kiss. Sykkuno reaches forward, threading his fingers through the back of Corpse’s curly hair. His actions pull the pair impossibly closer together, giving Corpse the opportunity to slip his tongue into Sykkuno’s mouth.

Sykkuno squirmed at the intrusion, letting out a surprised gasp before he all but melted into the motion. They continued like that, in a back and forth game privy to just the two of them. Through his clouded gaze, Sykkuno pushed Corpse backwards, a soft  _ thump _ barely audible as his back hit the kitchen counter. Corpse inhaled sharply at the sudden change, grabbing at Sykkuno’s neck to keep his balance. No sooner had he regained some sort of stability did Sykkuno attack his lips once more, causing Corpse to let out a moan. He was  _ really  _ enjoying this.

Just as he was about to say fuck dinner and take them to their newly set-up bedroom, Sykkuno placed his hands upon Corpse’s chest and pushed himself back slightly. Corpse chased him back, but it was a hopeless case. His gaze once again went up to Sykkuno’s eyes, then shifted down to his lips in an imitation of his actions only moments before.

A light giggle bubbled out from Sykkuno. Corpse couldn’t believe the man; the way he’d switch from his usual innocent self to  _ that _ sexy as fuck being and back in a matter of moments would never fail to astound him. Yet in that moment, Corpse couldn’t find it in himself to be in awe of Sykkuno, all he really wanted was the other man’s lips, on his own,  _ now. _

Sykkuno took pity upon Corpse’s desperation and leant in for one final, chaste kiss. Corpse savoured it, realising that their little make-out session wouldn’t be leading to more anytime soon.

“So, food?” Sykkuno asked with a grin, knowing full well what he was doing to Corpse.

Corpse covered his face with a groan.

“But Sykkuno, I’m so tired from doing all that assembling,” he glanced at the very much  _ dis _ assembled parts of the coffee table. “You know how it is. I don’t have the energy to  _ cook _ after all that.” He was obviously playing it up for the dramatics, but what could he say, he really didn’t want to cook.

Sykkuno scrunched up his eyebrows, concern lacing his features.

“Wait Corpse really? I’m so sorry, you should have said earlier. Of course we don’t have to cook if you don’t feel like it,” he said, squeezing Corpse’s arm in the process.

Corpse felt his heart warm at the words.  _ God, _ this man was going to be the death of him. Corpse would never understand how Sykkuno managed to always be so compassionate, so selfless in every single situation. Of course Sykkuno would put Corpse first, even with something as silly as this. He couldn’t help but shake his head a little, his mouth forming into a soft grin as he dove down for a quick peck.

There was no way he could deny the older man now.

“You know what Sy? Let’s get cooking.”

\---------------------

Half an hour later, Corpse could firmly say that they’d made the right decision in staying in and cooking themselves.

Tantalising aromas filled their kitchen as Corpse manned the stove and Sykkuno bent down to check on the oven. They’d settled on making some simple tacos, with the two falling into a smooth rhythm that came with the familiarity of being together. Cooking together wasn’t a new experience by any means, they’d done it countless times on their regular visits or even on date nights when neither felt like going out. Yet  _ this _ – doing it in a place that was just theirs – made it all just that bit more exhilarating.

Sykkuno finished up with the tortillas, pulling them out of the oven and setting them aside, before he made his way over to Corpse. The younger man stood by the stove with his eyebrows knit together and mouth slightly agape, letting his tongue slip out in concentration. Sykkuno watched on amused, it was just taco filling after all, and decided to make Corpse’s job a tiny bit harder.

He stood up on his tiptoes and rested his head on Corpse’s shoulder. Little changed in Corpse’s demeanour at the action, save for a quiet hum of acknowledgement.  _ Huh _ , thought Sykkuno in amusement. Before, Corpse was craving Sykkuno’s attention in an attempt to distract him cooking, but now it was as if a switch had flipped and Corpse was the exact opposite.

Sykkuno stayed there for a few minutes, head resting on Corpse’s shoulder, until the food was finally done. They plated up quickly and moved to the living room, opting to eat huddled together in front of the TV. If that decision was because they were yet to construct their dining table, then so be it.

The pair sat side-by-side, thighs touching as some Netflix show played in the background. Neither paid it much attention, with both of them more focused on the fact that they were finally  _ there _ – the two of them, in their own home, eating a meal they’d made themselves.

It was surreal in the best way possible.

Sykkuno couldn’t help but feel a little sentimental. He never thought he’d get this far with someone, having the privilege to actually build a life with them. And doing it all with Corpse? He’d never have believed it if someone had told him even a year ago. But now, he’d be able to wake up next to Corpse everyday, getting to witness him in all his bed-haired glory. He was so ready for it.

By his side, Corpse could tell that Sykkuno was deep in thought.

“What are you thinking about, baby?” Corpse asked, gently nudging Sykkuno’s free arm.

Sykkuno looked over, giving Corpse a gentle smile.

“Just thinking about this, living together, our future, all that.”

At his response, Corpse returned the smile, a fond look coming over his eyes.

“It’s gonna be great,” he replied.

Sykkuno couldn’t help it. He carefully placed his almost empty plate on the floor before leaning over and engulfing Corpse in a hug. The other man immediately reciprocated, understanding exactly how Sykkuno was feeling. This was new to both of them, but it was the best kind of new. The type that filled him with excitement and anticipation, making him actually look forward to each coming day. He couldn’t wait to experience it all with Sykkuno by his side.

“I love you Sy,” Corpse whispered.

“Love you too Corpse,” Sykkuno whispered back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> Corpsekkuno fluff makes me feel alive.  
> And thanks to Momo for the cutest fricking prompts 💞  
> My [tumblr](http://lamonnaie.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
